The one with the Chanoey baby
by Dinky chix
Summary: the boys meet in Central park fall in love and have a baby together


Hey sorry its been a while but life got in the way i moved house twice, got pregnant, ended up in hospital for a month, had a little girl and now im trying to find the time balance of being a writer and a stay at home mum but i will get there and i will get more stories out

so on with the story ...

Chandler Bing stood at the door of his neighbours, and best friend's, apartment trying to get enough courage to go in. He was finally going to tell them that not only was he gay but his boyfriend was moving in at the weekend.

He'd been seeing the famous soap actor Joey Tribbiani for three years and they were finally moving in together. All of Chandler's relationship issues seemed to disappear with the Italian actor. He had even told the other man that he loved him.

Chandler took a deep breath and entered the apartment owned by Monica and Rachel. He was pleased to Phoebe and Ross there as well.

"Hey guys." Chandler said, sitting next to Phoebe on the sofa.

"Hey, you found a roommate yet?" Ross asked. He had liked Chandler's pervious roommate Kip and was still unsure why the other man had moved out.

"Sort of…" Chandler said nervously. He wished he hadn't promised Joey that he wouldn't smoke anymore he could really do with one.

"So who is it?" Monica asked.

"Well it's someone I've been dating for three years." Chandler said.

"WHAT!?" the other four friends asked shocked. They hadn't realised that Chandler had been dating anyone especially for that long.

"Yeah." Chandler said, secretly pleased that he had shocked his friends, but a little upset that they hadn't noticed all the changes that had been going on his life. He had stopped smoking, he was eating healthier and he quit his job and was now doing something he loved all because of Joey.

"How did you meet this someone?" Phoebe asked. She seemed to be the only one who didn't miss the lack of gender in Chandler's sentence.

"We met in the park." Chandler said, thinking back to how he and Joey met and started to fall in love.

3 years earlier

Chandler was on his lunch break and didn't want to go back to the office, so he was sat in central park just people watching. He hated his job so he was in no hurry to go back to it.

He was sat on a bench in the rambles pretending to read the book he had brought with him when he was suddenly joined by a handsome stranger.

"Hi." the handsome stranger said. Chandler looked round the ramble and saw loads of benches free so he was confused why the nicely built man was sitting next to him.

"Hi." he replied shyly. He had never admitted to his friends that he was gay; always hiding behind a string of failed relationships with women, who all knew he was gay but didn't know how to tell his friends yet.

Soon Chandler and the handsome stranger were talking as if they had been friends for years.

It was an hour later that Chandler realised that he should of been back at work ages ago but he was reluctant to leave so he did something he never did he gave his number to a guy to call for a date.

"I have to go back to work." Chandler said sadly getting ready to leave.

"Oh ok can I ring you?" the Italian man asked.

"Yes." Chandler whispered.

"Before you go though may I have your name?" the handsome Italian asked.

"It's Chandler Bing." Chandler said. He didn't know why he was acting so out of character with this man. He hadn't made any jokes they just had a nice conversation.

"Nice to meet you Chandler Bing I'm Joey Tribbiani." Joey said waiting for the recognition to fall on to the other man's face and beg for an autograph but it never came. Joey liked it he knew he would be calling this man again.

Present day

"So you spent the day talking to a random person and now you've been dating 3 years how come we've never met this person" Ross asked a little upset that he hadn't known his best friend was seeing someone and he didn't know

"Because of who it is" Chandler said getting up and getting a drink, he looked longingly at the door in case the next words out his mouth his friends didn't take well.

"Who is it" the friends asked confused

"Joey Tribbiani" Chandler said waiting for the reactions of his friends

"Joey Tribbiani" Rachel gasped, she was an avid 'days of our lives' fan and was shocked that not only was her favourite actor was gay he was dating one of her best friends

"Yes" chandler said, he was so nervous about his friend's reactions he didn't see Phoebe coming towards him for a hug

"How...why...what...how" Ross was stuck on the fact that his best friend was gay and hadn't told him

"Why didn't you tell us" Monica asked getting up as well to hug their friend

"I didn't know how too" chandler said hoping he could leave soon he didn't like the looks he was getting from Ross and Rachel, Ross was looking at him as if he hadn't met him before and Rachel looked like she wanted to beg to be taken to the set and meet the other actors

"so when is Joey moving in" Phoebe asked she liked the Chandler that seemed to be coming through, he hardly made any jokes and he hadn't smoked for a while and she seemed to be the only one who knew he had changed his job

"Tomorrow, he's not filming any scenes and he isn't needed so he's got movers coming in the morning" Chandler said sitting at the table

Soon the friends went back to what they were doing before Chandler came over, Phoebe stayed with Chandler to reassure that she was still his friend and she liked the relationship on Chandler

The next morning

Chandler was nervous he was waiting for Joey and he hadn't heard Monica and Rachel go to work yet, he knew they were waiting to ambush his lover

So he went over to their apartment leaving the door open to watch for his older lover

"Why aren't you at work yet" he asked as it was nearing 11 and the girls were still having breakfast

"Oh...we're not feeling well" Monica said as she and Rachel fake coughed

"Please don't make me regret telling you, I don't want to scare him off, I really love him and I won't have you ruin this for me" Chandler said not seeing Joey come to the door until he felt arms go around his waist, he knew those arms he turned around in them and smiled kissing Joey on the lips in greeting

"Hi" Chandler said shyly he had missed Joey the night before but he had to sort the apartment out for the Italian man to move in

"hello my amore mio" Joey said hugging Chandler, he could see the two girls behind his soul mate getting ready to ambush him so he pulled Chandler out of the apartment and to theirs, if the moving men weren't starting to bring his stuff in soon he would of shut and locked the door to comfort his lover

"they called in sick to meet you, their fans and that's all they talked about last night, and Ross won't even answer my calls" Chandler said getting a little upset that he might of lost his best friend

"hey it's ok" Joey said hugging Chandler close as the removal men started to bring in his things, soon the apartment was full of boxes and furniture that needed to be sorted out

Soon Phoebe had joined them to help sort the apartment out and to meet Joey, they would have invited Monica and Rachel to help but they didn't want a scene and them fawning over Joey, soon the apartment was for the first time a home.

A week later Ross still hadn't answered any of chandlers calls and he was getting depressed that he had lost his oldest friend.

Joey could see how Ross was treating Chandler, and how his lover was getting depressed and how very close to smoking again he was, so Joey knew he had to do something. So he went to the girl's apartment for the first time since moving in, he was hoping that he could talk some sense in the group of friends

Knocking on the door, he wished he had Chandler with him, but his younger lover was at work for the first time in a week, they had spent all week making love and getting in to a routine.

Monica answered and was about to scream when she saw the serious look on the actors face, so she just invited him in.

"Right Chandler doesn't know I'm here, but do you know what you're doing to him" Joey asked as he stood in front of the TV as he faced the three people who were making his lovers life miserable

The three friends didn't know what to say to Joey, they didn't know that the way they were acting was affecting Chandler, true they hadn't seen him for a week, but they had their own lives as well

"When we first started dating, he told me about how you always used to hang out at central perk talking and joking but you haven't been down there in a week, we go with Pheebs, but we never see you, I have however seen you walk out as soon as you see us, I understand that Chandler telling you about us was a shock but he is still the same Chandler as he was before, he still tells jokes, he still has a messed up childhood, he still has a drag queen dad and a famous mom. But losing you three is slowly killing him, he cries himself to sleep and he is so close to starting to smoke again. You need to decide if you want to be his friends again if not we'll move and only hang out with Pheebs" Joey said as he walked to the door to get ready to go to work.

Later that night after Chandler and Joey were home and having dinner when there was a knock on the door

Chandler stood walking over to the door and answered, there stood Ross, Monica and Rachel all looking shame faced

"We're sorry" they said together as if they had rehearsed it that way.

"Ok..." Chandler said unsure of what was going on he looked over at Joey and saw the older man smiling at the three friends, Chandler fell in love with the Italian man a little more for sticking up for him no one had done that before.

"We were wondering if you would like to come over for a movie" Monica asked the couple

"We will after we finish dinner" Chandler said smiling that his friends seemed to be talking to him again, they smiled and walked back to the girl's apartment leaving Chandler and Joey to themselves again.

Chandler shut the door and made his way over to the other man and instead of sitting back in his chair he straddled Joey and began to kiss him

"Your friends are waiting" Joey tried to say as Chandler began kissing his neck making the older man moan.

"After the movie we are coming back here and making love all night long" Chandler said giving Joey one last kiss before he stood up and went back to his chair and finished his dinner.

Soon they were going to the girl's apartment and watching a movie, Chandler was unsure if he could act like part of a couple like the others did but Joey just put his arm around Chandler and acted like he didn't care what the others thought.

After the movie Chandler and Joey stayed for a little while to talk to the other friends to catch up what they had missed, but soon Joey was getting restless, he wanted to make love to his sweetheart so badly. So he started to tease Chandler in to leaving so they could go make love. They had recently decided to try for a baby.

Chandler being one of the rare men in the world who could carry a child to term.

They had been together for three years and loved each other and Joey didn't plan on going anywhere, they had even told their families, Chandler's mom and dad each tried to blame the other but Chandler just ignored the fighting and had got close to his dad again. Joey's family however took a bit of time to get use to the idea that the only boy in the eight child family was gay, but then they met Chandler, they liked the younger man for their son and Mr. and Mrs. Tribbiani were so pleased when they found out they were planning for a family.

They had both been tested and were clean now all they had to do was make love without a condom and make a baby. That was the plan before they were invited for a movie, and Joey wanted to get back on track

Soon they both left and made their way to their apartment, soon they were kissing with a passion that they hadn't had before as their love making would be different and they couldn't wait.

Little did they know that, that night they did make a baby one that would be loved from the moment he was discovered by the couple.

6 weeks later Chandler woke one morning feeling very ill, he thought that if he didn't move then the feeling would go away, but it didn't and soon he was rushing towards the bathroom to be sick.

He didn't want to worry Joey so he tried to do it quietly but Joey seemed to know when his younger lover was in any sort of distress, so soon Chandler felt a cold cloth on the back of his neck as his older lover rubbed his back as he was sick a few more times.

"Amore mio are you all right" Joey asked when it seemed that Chandler had finished throwing up

"I think so" Chandler said weakly, as he stood he felt dizzy and would have passed out and hit his head hard on the sink if Joey hadn't been there to catch him.

"Chandler" Joey said as he watched his lover fall in to his arms, Joey carefully carried him to the sofa and then ran over to the girl's apartment hoping Richard was staying the night, soon Joey was leading Richard back to the unconscious Chandler who hadn't woken up

"What was he doing before he passed out" Richard asked as Monica Rachel and Ross all hovered by the door so they weren't in the way

"Throwing up" Joey said as he ran his hand through Chandler's hair trying to calm himself, and make sure Chandler felt safe when he woke up.

"Is this the first morning he's been ill" Richard asked as he examined Chandler, Joey knew that the older man was an optometrist but hopefully he would still be able to help.

"Yes" Joey said as Chandler started to come around, as he woke he saw all the worried faces of his friends and lover

"Joey what's wrong" Chandler asked as he saw tears in the eyes of the man he loved.

"Oh my amore mio I was so worried" Joey said hugging Chandler

"I think you might want to go to the doctor today" Richard said as he stood and led the other friends out of the apartment. He had an idea of what was wrong with the younger man, but he didn't want to say anything in front of the 3 hovering friends by the door.

"Joey" Chandler said worriedly

"I'll call the set and your boss, then I'll call and make an appointment" Joey said after kissing Chandler in relief that the younger man was ok

Soon the two men were making their way to the doctor's office, in the waiting room they tried to stay out of site but someone spotted Joey and soon they were ambushed, with people asking for autographs. When Chandler's name was called he had to go in on his own, because Joey couldn't get away from the fans

While he was being examined he felt so alone even though his boyfriend was right outside the door, when he found out the news that he was carrying Joey's baby he didn't like the feeling of loneliness, and didn't know how to bring it up with his older boyfriend.

After his appointment he sent a message to Joey telling him to meet him where they met on the sunny summer day 3 years ago.

Soon Chandler was once again sat in the Rambles of Central Park thinking, he was pregnant, he was carrying Joey's child. He was only 6 weeks but he was still carrying the baby of the love his life and until he knew if Joey was happy, then he would celebrate.

Soon he was joined by the older Italian, they sat in silence for a while just enjoying the fall day watching the leaves fall from the trees in a cornucopia of colour.

"Please amore mio what did the doctor say" Joey begged after a while, he had hated Chandler going in to the doctor's on his own but he had been ambushed and he couldn't get away. He had been thinking while he had watched Chandler leave the office's that it was time to come out and tell the world that he was in an important relationship especially if the news from the doctor was what he thought it was.

"I'm pregnant" Chandler said, he waited for the response from his older lover, getting scared when Joey was quiet for so long

"You are" Joey asked

"Yes" Chandler whispered he was so scared now, but he didn't have to worry because as soon as it sunk in that he was going to be a papa he jumped up pulling Chandler with him and hugged the younger man picking him up and spinning him around, causing Chandler's morning sickness to kick in, soon Chandler was in a bush being sick with Joey rubbing his back for him and apologising for making him sick.

Over the next 6 weeks Chandler would wake feeling ill and most of the time he was sick. He found that dry toast helped settle his stomach and made the morning sickness disappear for the day.

6 weeks later Chandler's morning sickness had slowly stopped, they hadn't told their friends yet in case they lost the little bundle, but it was getting closer to the time when it was less likely so they were planning to tell the friends soon.

They didn't want to rub in the fact that their relationship was going strong when all their friends seemed to be breaking up.

So that night they had dinner with their friends, they had told Joey's parents the night before and the older couple were overjoyed and were looking forward to be nonno and nonna.

After dinner they were sat in the living room just watching a film, which happened to be one of Joey's, Monica and Rachel had been doing that a lot it seemed. That Chandler got really upset at one of the scenes.

"Amore mio what's wrong" Joey asked as he noticed Chandler crying

"do you miss women" Chandler asked, he didn't know what was wrong, he was just sitting watching the movie when a scene with Joey and a women making love came on the screen in front of him, and then he thought how Joey had been with women before him and could go back to women leaving him with a baby to raise on his own proving his mom right.

"amore mio I love you and will never leave you, that on the screen is a job, I didn't even get horny like I do with you" Joey said pulling a still crying Chandler in his arms knowing it was the hormones of carrying their growing baby making his lover a little crazy.

After Chandler had calmed down he looked at their friends, trying to smile but the friends were unconvinced that he was ok

"You ok Chandler" Phoebe asked the two had grown closer since he and Joey had moved in together.

"Um...I'm pregnant" Chandler said hoping that none of his friends would make it difficult for him again like when he moved Joey in.

"Oh Chandler" Phoebe said hugging him, she looked at the other three friends, who were all sat there dumbly again

Soon Rachel and Monica were hugging him as well excitedly saying that they were going to be aunts, even Ross got in the act saying he was going to be an uncle.  
Joey was happy they had their friends support.

Soon it was time for Chandler's second sonogram, however this time the entire group of friends were there to see the newest member of the group.

"amore mio there is our baby" Joey said as he kissed Chandler on the head as the younger man cried happy tears at seeing his growing child, he couldn't wait until he could feel the little one moving around.

On the way back to the apartment Chandler and Joey were pursued by the rest of their friends to go to a baby shop so they could start getting the things they needed for the little baby, soon they had everything furniture wise, so when they got back to their home they decided that they would have to sort the spare room to be a nursery.

All of the other friends helped not letting Chandler do much work as they didn't want to hurt their growing niece/ nephew as they hadn't found out what their growing little one was yet.

As they decorated, put furniture together and got the nursery ready Chandler watched as his friends included Joey, joking and just treating him like one of the group.

At their third sonogram there were less people, but that was only because the other 4 friends had to work, but both Joey and Chandler had been made to promise that they would get enough copies for everybody.

By the end of the ultrasound they had pictures for all the friends and their families and they had found out the sex of their little one.

During his last months of pregnancy Chandler's belly grew with their growing son, making Joey fall in love with the younger man even more. However by the time it was his due date their little Lucas Bing – Tribbiani didn't want to be born. They tried everything their doctor recommended to induce labour, spicy foods, long walks, cod liver oil and even making love. But nothing worked, Chandler was getting worried that there was something wrong, but eventually after another round of spicy foods Chandler went in to labour.

After 48 hours of labour Lucas was born, Chandler and Joey were so happy that their son was finally there. All of the friends came to their room to welcome little baby Lucas, and as his witnesses Joey fell to one knee and proposed to Chandler, making the younger man cry with happiness as he said yes.

Epilogue

6 years later

Lucas was the perfect blend of Joey and Chandler, he had all the girls at preschool swooning over him like his papa, and everyone laughing with his jokes and pranks like his daddy.

He was loved by everyone and his aunt's and uncle spoiled him. Especially his aunt Monica, when she found out she couldn't have children of her own, and soon he was going to be a big brother, his daddy was carrying his little sister and he couldn't wait. He was going to be the best big brother he could be.


End file.
